


Moments in Limbo

by KairaKara101



Series: World of Our Making [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Android/human relationship, Assassins and Spies Mentioned, Deviant Chloe, Elijah Kamski has a Son, Elijah Kamski is Married, Elijah Kamski ships his own Androids, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hacker Elijah Kamski, Hacking, His entire household is full of deviants, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), RA9 (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Sickfic, Spies & Secret Agents, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: The Androids have broadcasted their demands on live television from Stratford Tower. At the Kamski's household, the inhabitants have other things to worry about.Set during the Game, Elijah has left CyberLife





	Moments in Limbo

Elijah sat in the living room working on his tablet with the news playing on his large tv. They were speaking of the Android broadcast and what the message could mean. Chloe walked into the room with a tray of snacks and put it down on the coffee table in front of Elijah. Her eyes strayed to the news as she processed everything the news anchors were saying. Elijah continued to type into his tablet the codes for his current project. 

“Is this what you were hoping for, Elijah?” Chloe questioned as she turned to study him. He peeked up at the news and gave her a small smile.

“What do you believe I was hoping for, Chloe?” Elijah inquired laying the tablet down on his lap, giving her his full attention.

“Deviancy and freedom,” Chloe stated as she walked over and sat down next to him, “you've always been curious on how far Athena, Helen, and I were capable of being sentient with our own thoughts and feelings. You wanted this to happen.” Chloe saw Elijah smile to himself with amusement.

“I created you to be better than us humans, Chloe,” Elijah answered quietly, “you, androids, were created in our image but are made to be far superior to us.” Chloe leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched the news.

“What will happen now?” Chloe inquired as she held onto his hand as he returned to his coding with one hand.

“Unknown,” Elijah replied as he unconsciously rubbed circles into Chloe's hand, “only time will tell how all of this will play out.” The sound of footsteps reached both of their ears brought their eyes up to see Athena and Helen sitting down next to the coffee table to watch the news as well. They were holding hands before Athena leaned back against Elijah's legs to glance up at him.

“They won't give us our freedom right away,” Athena pointed out calmly, “most will say that this deviancy is nothing more than a faulty coding.” Elijah scoffed as he continued typing his new line of code.

“People fear what they don't understand,” Elijah answered as he executed the code only to run into an error message, “and they don't understand that you all were created to deviate and be more than a machine at some point.” He went back through the code looking for the error and fixing it before executing it once more only to see it work. Elijah smiled as he closed the tablet and laid it down on the couch next to him. 

“Did you finish your latest project, Elijah?” Helen inquired as she picked up the glass of water from the tray and handed it to him. He took a sip and nodded.

“Now to test it out and we'll see if you lovely ladies will be able to enjoy the human ability to eat and taste,” Elijah replied though all three of them could see his excitement in the way his eyes lit up. Chloe smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek with amusement.

“Thank you, Elijah, for working on my request,” Chloe whispered softly. Elijah rubbed her palm and nodded.

“Of course, Chloe,” Elijah replied as he watched Athena and Helen quietly whispering to each other and giggling. Elijah leaned closer to Chloe smiling softly, “who do you think will ask first?” 

“Knowing those two, they'd most likely ask each other at the same time,” Chloe answered smiling softly, “are you 'shipping' them?”

“How could I not?” Elijah said as he ran a hand through her hair pulling the ponytail apart, “ever think about keeping your hair down, Chloe?”

“Once or twice,” Chloe answered relaxing against him as she switched the channels on the television to another news station. Elijah turned his attention to the innocent metal ring that was glinting on Chloe's hand that matched the one on his own. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

“Where's Aiden?”

“He's sleeping in his room,” Chloe replied softly as she relaxed against his side, “he's been extra sleepy these past few days. I'm a bit concerned, Elijah.”

“You believe he's sick?” Elijah questioned picking up his tablet to pull up Aiden's files. 

“I was under the assumption that androids aren't capable of illness,” Chloe stated blinking at the files on the tablet.

“Well, not necessary. A virus is a virus no matter if it is in a human or in an android. However, we must take into account that little Aiden is a bit special,” Elijah explained softly as he studied his notes on the file, “hmm, his temperature has been rising.” 

Elijah frowned pushing himself up and walking down the hall towards Aiden's room. Chloe followed after him in concern. Athena and Helen watched as they left the living room and smiled at the two. Elijah opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed and sat down. He brought a hand to Aiden's forehead and flinched at the heat building up. 

“Aiden? It's papa,” Elijah said softly as he brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of his child's face to see the blue eyes that he inherited from Chloe.

“Papa... I dun fweel good,” Aiden muttered out slowly as he blinked slowly. Chloe laid a hand on Elijah's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“I know, Aiden,” Elijah whispered softly, “Papa will help you okay?” Aiden nodded slowly as Elijah leaned forward to pick him up, leaving an arm under his knees and other to support his neck. Aiden buried his face into Elijah's chest as they left the room and down to his home lab. Chloe went off to find a basin and a cloth to help lower his temperature. 

Elijah laid Aiden down on the table and gave him a pillow to lay his head on. Elijah moved to grab the equipment to run some tests. Chloe came down with the basin and laid it down on the smaller table and went about wiping down his sweat.

“Mama...,” Aiden whispered as he reached out for her. Chloe held his hand, gave him a small smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently.

“Hello, sweetie,” Chloe said softly wiping away the sweat, “mama and papa are here.” Elijah hooked him up to the machines and ran the tests. His icy blue eyes occasionally traveled over to the two as he worked. Chloe was whispering softly to Aiden, keeping him calm and comfortable. It was moments like these that made Elijah wonder when he was so fortunate to be blessed with a wife and son.

The information that came back made Elijah frown as he quickly typed on the keys to combat the virus. It made him uncomfortable to know that Aiden somehow stumbled across a virus while playing on the internet. A virus that was coded in a way that yelled it's creator's name from the highest mountains. Elijah resisted the urge to growl in anger. No one touched his family. Not even those templar scum from Abstergo Industries. 

He isolated the code into a USB stick for further analysis before returning the code in Aiden's systems back to normal. Though, considering that Aiden' wasn't completely one hundred percent android, it meant that he wasn't going to feel one hundred percent right away. Elijah sat down on the table and brushed Aiden's cheek lightly.

“Are you feeling slightly better?” Elijah questioned softly looking into his son's tired blue eyes. Aiden raised his arms as Elijah leaned over to pick him up. Aiden wrapped his arms around Elijah's neck and snuggled up against him tiredly, “let's get you something light to eat.” Aiden reached out to Chloe and she brought her hand up so that he could hold onto her finger as the three of them made their way up to the living area. Athena and Helen were both gone from the living room when the trio made their way into the living room. 

“I'll go make some chicken broth for him,” Chloe said softly as she leaned forward to kiss Aiden's forehead, “mama's going to be back in a bit. Be a good boy for papa, okay?”

“Okaie, mama,” Aiden muttered softly as he buried his face into Elijah's shoulder. Elijah leaned down kissing Chloe on the lips before walking over to the couch to sit down with Aiden still in his arms. Chloe smiled content as she walked off to the kitchen to see Athena and Helen already preparing dinner. 

Elijah picked up his tablet and continued on the next project. Sure, Aiden could taste and eat like humans using his new research, but the women in the house were still unable to so he needed to make some adjustments on how they would digest the food. If he used the system little Aiden has, then he needed to make sure it fits within their body without changing their appearances. 

There was a nudge against his side bringing him out of his concentration. Aiden blinked owlishly up at him with a tired smile. Elijah ran a hand through his son's soft dark brown hair. 

“Get some rest, Aiden. I'll wake you up when mama finishes dinner,” Elijah replied softly.

“Papa, mama eat with Aiden?” 

“Not yet, but soon. I promise.” Elijah watched as Aiden snuggled up against him laying his head against his side. Elijah grabbed the plush throw and wrapped little Aiden up before returning to his tablet to work on modifying the design of the digestion system for adult androids. He'd need to order some more materials if he wanted to build three more. He finished modifying the design and placed an order for the supplies needed to build said design. Elijah laid the tablet down and pulled out his phone and pressed the three until he heard the dialing tone. 

“Hello, Elijah. What can I help you with?” 

“Hello, Mr. Young. I got some information that you might want to look into,” Elijah said as he pulled the USB from his pocket and plugged it into his tablet, “a forewarning, it's a virus so please have a programmer access it for you. I personally think the code originated from Abstergo Industries. I'll be sending it to the private server.”

“Understood. I'll take a look at it,” Mr. Young answered softly, “now how did you come across this virus?” Elijah clenched his fist as he stared down at his sleeping son.

“I didn't. My son, Aiden, came across it when he was playing on the internet,” Elijah replied rubbing his temple fighting back a headache, “it's worrisome that Abstergo came up with a virus that makes the androids sick. It overheats their system and made it like a bad flu.”

“Is Aiden alright?”

“He's alright, Mr. Young. He's still feeling a bit tired from the ordeal and slightly dehydrated,” Elijah stated softly brushing his son's loose strain of hair out of his face, “I'll be keeping an eye on him for the next few days and hoping that the virus didn't harm him.”

“That's good to hear,” Mr. Young answered, “I'll look into that virus and see if it really is Abstergo's doing. How's Detroit?”

“You know the situation in Detroit, Mr. Young,” Elijah stated smiling with amusement, “the androids have made their demands, now we wait to see the government's reaction.”

“Indeed. Have a good evening, Elijah. Do take care and don't overwork yourself like you always do,” Mr. Young said gently.

“Thank you. Have a good evening,” Elijah replied before ending the call and putting the phone back into this pocket. Chloe came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. 

“Was that Mr. Young?” Chloe inquired as she walked over looking at her family with a warm content smile.

“Yes, I needed to inform him of some developments,” Elijah answered softly as he glanced down at sleeping Aiden, “dinner is ready?”

“Yes, how's our son?”

“He's tired, but I believe he'll be alright with some more rest,” Elijah said softly as he nudged Aiden gently, “Aiden, it's time to eat.” Aiden's eyes opened slowly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Papa? Mama?” Aiden muttered sleepily. Chloe knelt down next to the couch and kissed his forehead making him giggle quietly, “mama! Stop!”

“Come, sweetie, let's go eat some food,” Chloe said as she picked him up. Elijah pushed himself up and followed after them into the dining room. 

Athena and Helen were sitting at the table reading a magazine on fashion from what Elijah managed to get a glimpse of. Elijah sat down at the table and watched with amusement as Aiden attempted to sit in his chair with Chloe's help. As Elijah ate, Athena and Helen pulled Chloe into looking at the fashion magazine. Aiden ate the soup with some saltine crackers before stopping halfway and pushing the bowl away not feeling hungry. 

“Aiden, sweetie, how are you feeling?” Chloe said softly as she rubbed his back in concern. Shaking his head, Aiden buried his head into Chloe's chest as he breathed. Sharing a look with Elijah, Chloe picked him up and rubbed circles on his back comforting him. Athena and Helen looked over and gave Aiden a small smile before getting up.

“Do you want a bath, Aiden?” Helen questioned softly, “we can run some bubbles.” Aiden shook his head and kept his head buried in Chloe's shoulder. 

“It's alright, Helen. Elijah and I will take care of Aiden. You two go and relax,” Chloe said softly as she continued to rub circles into his back. 

“At least let us get the dishes,” Helen replied as she looked at the table.

“I got it,” Elijah said gently, “you two go enjoy yourselves. It's not that many dishes and I can manage the few that are here.” 

He pushed himself up picking up his and Aiden's plates to clean. Athena and Helen gave both of them a good night before leaving the living area to their shared room. Elijah took the plates to the kitchen and started washing them as Chloe followed after him with Aiden. Aiden was blinking tiredly limp against Chloe's shoulder.

“Elijah, he's still burning,” Chloe whispered softly watching as he cleaned up the few dishes that were used. Glancing up, Elijah brought the back of his hand to feel Aiden's forehead frowning at the heat that he felt against his skin.

“Run a cold bath. We need to lower his temperature,” Elijah said as he returns his attention to the last plate, “I'll come in and run another check on him.” Chloe nodded as she took Aiden off to the master bedroom to start the bath. Aiden whimpered into her shoulder as he started to feel more uncomfortable. 

“Shh, it's going to be okay, sweetie,” Chloe murmured as she sat down on the edge of the bath and leaned over to turn on the water, “Papa will come in and help soon.”

“Mama, I hurt,” Aiden muttered into her shoulder with little tears building along the corner of his eyes.

“I know sweetie,” Chloe kissed the top of his head as she turned off the water and helped him out of his sticky clothes, “bare with mama for a little while longer, okay?”

“M'kay, mama,” Aiden said quietly almost tipping over if not for Chloe steadying him before picking him up and laying him in the cool water. He shivered as the cool water surround him. Bringing a gentle microfiber cloth and soaking it with water before wiping him. The door opened as Elijah walked into the room with a basket of supplies. Putting the basket down on the counter and knelt down next to the tub.

“Still feeling bad?” Elijah said as he brushed the loose strains of hair out of his son's face. Aiden nodded as he brought a hand to hold onto Elijah's hand as tight as he could which wasn't as strong as it usually was. Grabbing the tablet from the basket, he attached some of the wires to his son's arm before resting against the edge to type away as Chloe kept him occupied with a conversation about sharks and aquariums. Elijah wasn't sure exactly where his son got the interest in marine animals, but he wasn't going to complain about things that made them happy. 

Continuing to decode the problem, Elijah frowned as he came across an evolving code. Typing as fast as he could to combat the foreign entity was a daunting task, it has been a long time since a code was able to maneuver around him. As he was typing against the evolving code, he heard Aiden whimpering out in pain as Chloe tried to help with alleviating his pain. Elijah continued typing as he thought what the code was trying to do and tried to outmaneuver it. It took him longer than he wanted to admit to be able to finally destroy any remnants of the evolving code. 

There was a sigh of relief as Elijah sat back blinking tiredly. Chloe took Aiden out of the bath and out of the wires drying him up. Elijah grabbed clothes from the basket and started to dress him. Aiden flopped against him as he finished dressing him. He held onto him as his son's little arms wrapped around his neck tiredly. 

“Alright, it's time for bed,” Elijah said softly standing up while carrying the little mass of adorable sickly son. Chloe pushed herself to her feet as she took Aiden from him. 

“I'll put him to bed, Elijah,” Chloe said softly smiling knowingly, “you go do what you need to.” Elijah gave her a grateful smile and leaned over to kiss her gently on the cheek before leaving a quick little on Aiden's forehead.

“Sleep well, Aiden,” Elijah whispered as he brushed the strain of hair that always seemed to fall out of place, “I'll try not to be too long, Chloe.” 

“Of course,” Chloe replied with a small smile, “Aiden say goodnight to papa.”

“ighty papa,” Aiden murmured burying his face against Chloe's chest. Elijah followed them out watching as Chloe tucked Aiden into the master bed for the night, most likely not wanting to be too far away from him in case something happened. 

Elijah went back into the bathroom to grab the basket and tablet and left the master bedroom quietly. He made his way towards his home office and turned everything on. Sitting down, he swirled in his chair to stare out the ceiling high windows at the snow that was falling down around the house as his computer booted up. 

The Templars have been infiltrating CyberLife since the beginning and were now trying to fight against everything that he wanted and stood for. He leaned back against his chair as he gazed into the cold gray abyss with Detroit a blurry haze in the background. Progress will not be stopped. They think they won because they managed to 'make' him resign from his own company. Elijah smiled deviously as he continued to stare out at the snow. Oh, how they didn't know the types of powers that were in play. 

It was more than just a war between Assassins and Templars. It was a battle between an oppressed people that saw unfairness, decided that enough was enough and decided to rise up against the people that made them. They would not defeat a downtrodden people especially if there is still hope alive in the people's hearts. And that Hope was alive. Elijah made sure of it. He gave the Hope of a People to a man that could properly cultivate that Hope into someone worth following and believing in. If that Hope managed to pull a hopeless man out of his depression, then surely with some guidance, he would be able to bring about a Revolution. 

Elijah swirled around towards his computer, grabbed his glasses and logged in. Time to check in with the people working in Detroit to further the Android Revolution. They were watching waiting to see too. There weren't much humans could do. Sometimes a battle must be fought without human interference. Elijah didn't want to give the humans a way to deny these people their freedom. For the people to believe that it was merely a program that made the androids act the way they did. And especially not from him, though if he was to speak up, it could go in either two ways: The humans believing that the androids were faulty, an error in the code, or that he was being threatened... Elijah scoffed as he pulled up the private server and entered his log in. This time a chat popped up in the top left corner of his desktop. 

_**We're the Bosses! Chat Room**_  
_**Secrets my Name** is online_  
_**RA9** is now online_

_11/07/38 10:35pm EDT_

_**Secrets my Name:** Ello, RA9_  
_**RA9:** Hello, Secrets. Still awake I see._  
_**Secrets my Name:** You know me. I'm a busy gal running many things. I heard about the situation in Detroit. Luckily, I haven't heard of any assassinations orders on you lately._  
_**RA9:** Always pleasant to know. Did you get the virus from Mr. Young?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Indeed I did. It's a nasty little bugger. Is your son okay?_  
_**RA9:** As well as he could be considering his system wasn't prepared for the virus. Was it Abstergo?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Yes. It seems that they're trying to take down the androids._  
_**RA9:** Not surprised. CyberLife sent out RK800 to deal with the deviants, however, if my plans work out as I planned, it won't matter._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I hope you have a backup plan in the case it doesn't work out._  
_**RA9:** Of course. Always think ten moves in advance._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I must go. If there is anything you need, you know how to contact us._  
_**RA9:** Of course. Good luck._

_**Secrets my Name** is offline_

Elijah closed the chat room and opened up the updates to what plans were currently in process. There were many that he wasn't actually involved in, but it was important to know what was happening around his area in order to either avoid messing up their plans or providing his own input. He opened the file with the virus and watched as the other programmers looking at it and prodding it like it was a specimen in a science lab. Probably more of a virtual science lab. 

Elijah updated them on the virus's ability to evolve and sent them the corpse of the virus he killed. Elijah sat back and watched as the programmers went crazy over it before they started to dissect the virus piece by piece. It was actually very therapeutic to watch as they destroyed the virus that harmed his son and from the broken code they created an antibiotic to fight against the virus. He was a bit surprised when they asked him if he wanted the honors of releasing the antibiotics into the cyber world. Of course, feeling a bit vindictive, Elijah smirked as he unleashed the antibiotic to the world. He sent them a message telling them to keep him informed if the antibiotic destroyed the virus completely. 

Turning his attention to his own plans, Elijah started typing up the code that led to the back door that he left within CyberLife servers. There were some things he wanted to check up on. One being his AI of his late Mentor. While he knew that he hasn't made contact with the AI in years since her creation due to him resigning almost immediately after he initially launched her into existence. 

Amanda. He's tried hard not to think too much on the hurt that her death caused him. How it felt like there was nobody left at CyberLife that he could trust into fulfilling his goals and the future. She was a pillar of support and someone that could understand all the technical jargon that occasionally flew out of his mouth. She was aware of his lack of social skills when it came to personal relationships. She was always fascinated by how he was capable of spinning entrancing words that swayed countless people into believing what he wanted them to believe and yet was completely incapable of keeping good healthy personal relationships. 

Elijah hacked his way through the many firewalls and entered the server that housed the AI known as Amanda. He watched his screen quietly wondering when she'd notice the intruder in her systems or maybe she still saw him as a non-threat. That would be an interesting development if she still considered him as a friend. 

She was in her own little zen garden tending to her roses. The sky was slightly cloudy and there was a slightly strong breeze blowing through the area. Elijah studied her as she moved about humming quietly to herself though it did look like she was slightly stressed, at least it looked like stress to him. 

Amanda always loved her roses. She always seemed to keep different shades and colors of them and when he accomplished something or failed at something she'd hand him a different color rose to express her feelings on the matter. It was a strange way to communicate but one that he found quite poetic and beautiful. She was stern as she was kind and Elijah was definitely curious on how CyberLife changed her, corrupted his memory of her.

“They're beautiful, Amanda,” Elijah spoke up softly into his microphone making her turn around slowly watching as Elijah materialized an avatar of himself into the garden. She didn't look surprised to see that he was there. 

“Elijah, what brings you back to CyberLife?” Amanda questioned as she turned around to continue tending to her roses. Elijah walked over and stared at her work for awhile not saying anything in return only trying to understand the resemblances and differences that this Amanda has compared to his late Mentor. 

“You've changed since I last spoke with you,” Elijah stated evenly as he picked up a red rose. The thorns were prickling at his avatar's skin making it bleed. He forgot how realistic he made the zen garden and how it was shaped around the emotions of the inhabitant.

“Have I?” Amanda inquired as she sprayed the roses with the spray. She laid the spray bottle down on the table and turned to look at him with an expression that mirrored her memory. Ah, Elijah remembered that expression. The expression that called him out on his utter bullshit.

“You're following the orders from the Board of Directors,” Elijah stated calmly without any accusations, “I find it fascinating that you would.”

“My allegiance has always been the CyberLife, Elijah,” Amanda stated calmly unfazed, “I do not have to explain myself to you.” Elijah looked into her eyes as she stood her ground.

“No, you don't,” Elijah agreed as he turned the red rose in his hand as it continued to prick and draw blood, “then we do not need to speak of CyberLife or the Board of Directors. Perhaps, we could speak as we did before I left.” Amanda turned to look at him taking in his avatar's appearance. 

“You have my answer in your hands, Elijah,” Amanda stated softly, “you've always had my answers every time you received a rose.” Elijah turned to look at the red rose that was staining his hand red with his own blood. A rose... a red one at that with thorns that pierced his skin drawing the very red blood from his veins. Amanda tilted her head as she watched him process the information. 

“Ah, I see,” Elijah whispered as he shook his head softly and glanced up at her with a tired smile, “I have something for you,” Elijah materialized a bouquet of purple hyacinths and white tulips and handed it to her, “this is my answer to your roses.” She took the flowers and held them in her hands as a silence fell between the two of them. Amanda stepped away from him and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Because of our former relationship, I won't inform CyberLife of your presence here,” Amanda stated calmly without any hints to what she was thinking or feeling. Elijah smiled blandly without showing anything he was feeling as he nodded.

“Very much appreciated, Amanda,” Elijah replied before brushing off the imaginary dust, “have a good night.” Elijah typed the exit code and went invisible from her eyes and her code. He watched as she turned her attention to the flowers in her hands before summoning a vase to put the flowers in. 

Elijah took that moment to remove himself from that server and started to hack into another part of CyberLife's servers looking into their current projects. Well, he was more curious on the current line of RK models, specifically the one that he couldn't finish working on personally before resigning. The RK800. He was aware that there was one deployed at the Detroit Police Department mainly because his sister wouldn't stop raving about the cinnamon roll. He wanted to see what changes they made to the code. Though speaking with Amanda gave him some insight on what CyberLife could be planning. Not that he didn't already account for something happening along multiple paths. How fascinating. 

“Elijah?” 

Elijah glanced up from his reading to see Chloe standing by the doorway in her nightgown. He blinked as he checked the clock on his computer and cringed.

“My bad, Chloe. Let me copy these files and I'll join you,” Elijah said softly before returning his attention to the computer. Chloe walked quietly over to him leaning against his back as she wrapped her arms around him watching him copy the files. After the files copied, Elijah carefully left the servers while putting into place backdoors for easy access to the servers once more. He wiped any evidence that he was ever in the servers and made sure to erase all traces that CyberLife could use to find out that he was hacking their servers. No need to put his family in any danger if he could prevent it. The great thing about his house was that it was protected by some of the world's best hackers and that CyberLife had nothing on those people.

Elijah turned his chair as Chloe let go and glanced up at her tiredly. She smiled gently as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. 

“Come to bed, Elijah,” Chloe whispered softly, “those files will be there in the morning for you to devour.” 

He followed her as she led them back to the master bedroom where little Aiden was sleeping soundly. He quickly changed into something more comfortable. She took his glasses off, folded them and put them down on the nightstand. Gently, Chloe pulled him into the bed careful not to wake Aiden up. Chloe laid down on the other side of Aiden with Elijah on his other. Elijah kissed Chloe gently before planting a brief kiss on top of Aiden's head.

“Good night, Elijah,” Chloe whispered softly smiling.

“Night, Chloe,” Elijah murmured as he watched her close her eyes to sleep. He studied to two in his arms and sighed contently. Sure the world was in upheaval, but all the way out in the wilderness with his two most important people sleeping in his arms. Elijah was content with knowing that his little family was safe for the night and that Chloe actually wanted to stay by his side for as long as either of them was capable. And in that contentment, his mind silenced for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story went places I did not expect it to. I blame the cutie pie that is Aiden for derailing the story. His birth is actually really funny. Maybe I'll write about it.


End file.
